Love , Mistake 's And Miracle 's
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: op één avond maakte ze liefde, 3 weken later ontdekte ze de fout . En op 9 maanden ontdekte ze een wonder, dat geboren werd in hun leven .
1. One Night Full Of Love

**Story Titel ! : Love , Mistakes And Miracles**

**Koppels : Jesse(F)xJudai**

**Waar gaat het over : op één avond maakte ze liefde , 3 weken later ontdekte ze de fout . En op 9 maanden ontdekte ze een wonder , dat geboren werd in hun leven . **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Yaoi , Drama , Angst , Teen-Pregnant , Heartbroken & Rape (beetje)**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

Judai Yuki zat in de kamer van zijn vriendin, hij keek toe als ze alles begon te pakken . _Morgen zal ze er niet meer zijn, ze zal dan terug in Engeland zitten . _" Jesse ! " Riep Judai en sprong op haar, dat ze beide op de grond vielen ." Judai kom op ! Je doet net als of we elkaar nooit meer gaan zien ! " Zeide Jesse kalm als mogelijk ." Maar ... Maar ... Je gaat naar de Enge land ! Je kunt er niet gaan ik zal alleen zijn ! En wie geeft me stiekem shrimps tijdens de lessen ! En Engeland is Eng ! "Jesse sweatdropped ." Mooi uitgevonden Judai, maar ik ga toch als je het leuk vind of niet . " Judai begon meer tranen te krijgen ." Kom op Judai ik ga je ook missen, maar we moeten samen hier door komen . En dan zien we elkaar zo veel mogelijk weer . " Zeide Jesse als ze een kus op zijn wang geeft ." Echt ?" Jesse knikte ja en Judai knuffelde haar harder ." Aaaaw ! Je zijt zo schattig Jesse ! " Jesse lachte op zijn compliment ." Thanks Judai ." En gaf hem dan een kus op de mond, Judai kuste haar terug en beide gingen liggen op de grond ." Zal het helpen als ik je in de kast verstop ?" Jesse lachte en drukte haar voorhoofd op zijn borstkast ." Nee ik ben bang van niet Jay ." Judai werd rood en keek weg ." Noem me niet zo, het laat me denken van vorig jaar ." Jesse 's handen gingen op Judai 's wangen, en trok hem vooruit ." Juist die vorig jaar heeft ons samen gebracht ." Zeide ze blij Judai glimlachte ook ." Nou dat is waar ! " Zeide hij ." Maar het was ook beschament, toen je mijn geheim ontdekte ! " Zeide hij met tranen in zijn ogen ." En ik dan je zag me helemaal naakt, op een beschamende houding ! " Zeide Jesse ." Het was een sexy houding als je het mij vraagt ." Zeide Judai Jesse zuchte en duwde Judai van haar af ." Luister in de vakantie 's kunnen we elkaar zien, we kunnen bellen berichten sturen . We kunnen doen als we altijd doen, alleen ... Is het verder van elkaar af ." Zeide ze als ze verder ging in pakken . " Maar toch lijk het meer, dat we elkaar ... Nooit ontmoet hadden . " Zeide Judai ." Zeg dat niet Judai, je gaat me dalijk aan het huilen brengen ." Zeide Jesse Judai stond op en knuffelde Jesse van achter ." Sorry Jesse huil niet okay ." En gaf haar een kus, ze kuste hem terug . En beide vielen op het bed, de koffer viel als ze gewichtop het bed zetten ." Oh nee de kleren ." Jesse wou op staan om het terug op te plooien, maar Judai hield haar tegen ." Jesse blijf bij mij ." En Jesse liet haarzelf in zijn armen vallen, ze keek naar hem . Maar hij had zijn ogen gesloten ." Judai ..."

" Ja ."

" Kunnen we voor dezen nacht ... Misschien ... Je weet wel !" Zeide Jesse Judai keek vragent naar haar ." Wat ? " Jesse bloosde fel ." Kunnen het nu vannavond doen ?" Vroeg ze nog eens ." Je bedoelt ? "Jesse knikte ja ." Ben je er wel klaar voor ? " Jesse knikte weer ja ." Ja ik ben er klaar voor, ik wil het nu Judai ik wil jou en alleen jou ." Judai kuste haar voorhoofd ." Okay maar geef mij niet de schuld als je er later spijt van heb ." Zeide hij Jesse knikte ja ." Ik zal er nooit spijt van hebben ."

" Oh shit ik heb geen condoom ." Zeide Judai en stond snel op ." Waar ga je naar toe ? " Vroeg Jesse ." Een condoom halen wat anders ." Zeide Judai Jesse sweatdropped ." Hoef niet hoef niet ." Zeide Jesse en trok Judai terug op bed ." Zeker ik bedoel beter veilig dan ... " Jesse kuste hem . "Kom op nou het is mijn eerste keer, en ik wil echt geen rubber in mijn vagina voelen ! " Zeide Jesse, Judai werd rood en zuchte ." Goed goed ."

De kamer werd dan gevuld met het geluid, van twee geliefdes die éénmaal avontuur gaan volgen.

* * *

**Hey ! Mijn eerste Yugioh GX fanfic ! Vroeger was ik een groot fan van Yugioh, en toen ik Yugioh GX zag was ik totaal lijk . Jesse & Jaden zijn gemaakt voor elkaar ! Nu kijk ik ook ander anime en manga :) Oh ja de reden waarom ik Jaden 's japanse naam gebruik . Is omdat Judai zit in Japan en Jesse zit in Engeland, daarom dat Jesse de engelse naam behoud (: **

**En ja ik gebruik Female Jesse, ik kon ook Male-Pregnant gebruiken . Maar ik wou meer drama :D **

**Bye bye ! **


	2. Not A Goodbey

" Jesse ga niet weg ! " Schreeuwde Judai als hij aan Jesse 's been hangden, Jesse probeerde Judai van haar af te halen . Zonder veel geluk ." Huh iemand help me hier ? " Ze keek naar de anderen, die sweatdropped naar Judai . Als hij harder begon te huilen .

" Wel hier zijn je twee helden ." Zeide Alexis als ze Atticus, en Chazz naar voren duwde . " Waarom ik ! Ik kan er niks aan doen, dat de slacker een huil baby is ! " Riep hij naar Alexis ." Alexis ! De meisjes roepen me ! " Schreeuwde Atticus naar zijn zusje, maar beide jongens zwijgden als Alexis . Dreigend naar hun keek .

" Jesse 's boot vertrekt zo, dus doe je taak en wel nu ! " Zeide ze Chazz en Atticus knikte ja, en trokken hard aan Judai . Zodat hij Jesse los liet ." Jesse neeeeeee ! " Jesse zuchte ." Judai ik heb je toch beloofd, dat ik zou bellen en dat ik zal komen bezoeken . " Zeide Jesse ." Maar het is niet het zelfde zonder jou ! Ik mis je nu al, en je zijt nog niet eens op de boot ! " Jesse glimlachte naar haar vriendje, en gaf hem een kus op de lippen .

" Geen zorgen ik zal komen bezoeken, en ik bel je als ik thuis ben okay ! " Zeide Jesse Judai knikte ja, en gaf haar een knuffel . " AANDACHT ! AANDACHT ! DE BOOT NAAR lONDEN GAAT ZO VERTREKKEN ! " Jesse gaf Judai nog een stevige knuffel, en ging snel op de boot . Als de boot begon te varen, probeerde Judai achter hun aan te lopen .

" Jesse ! Jesse bel als je daar aan komt okay ! " Schreeuwde Judai als hard, als hij kon zodat zijn geliefde hem kon horen ." Zal het doen Judai ! " Riep Jesse terug, Judai stopte met rennen . Als de boot ver de zee introk, Judai bleef daar staan . Tot de boot helemaal weg was, plots voelde hij een hand op zijn schouder . En keek naar Alexis .

Ze glimlachte naar hem, om hem gerust te stellen ." Alles komt goed Judai, Jesse is een sterke meid ! " Judai glimlachte en knikte ja ." Wel wat nu ? " Yep alles gaat heel anders zijn zonder Jesse .

Jesse zat in één van haar kamers, als ze door haar duel kaarten keek . Ze zuchte en sloot haar ogen ." Ruby ? " Ze deed haar ogen terug open, en zag Ruby op haar schoot zitten ." Ah hey meid word weer een lange reis ." Zeide Jesse als ze Ruby 's vacht streelde ." Ruby ruby ? " Jesse stopte met glimlachen, maar glimlachte terug als Ruby bezorgt keek .

" Ja ik mis hem heel erg, maar we zien elkaar weer snel ! " Zeide ze Ruby sloot haar ogen, en Jesse merkte dat ze besloot . Een een dutje te doen op haar schoot, _ik zou haar wijze les volgen en ook even slapen _. En Jesse sloot haar ogen, en droomde over haar brunette vriendje .

**6 uur later ! **

Jesse zuchte als ze van de boot afstapte, het regende fell en ze had geen regenjas . Sinds die van haar, gepikt werd op de Duel Academy . " Wel dit noemen ze ' Bad Luck ' " Zeide ze en keek rond, of ze misschien iemand zag van thuis . _Shit die zijn me toch niet vergeten, of wel ik kan me nog goed herrineren . Dat ze altijd te druk waren voor een ander ! _Ze pakte haar tassen, en liep naar een cafe binnen . En zag een telefoon in de hoek .

En liep naar de telefoon, en drukte de nummer in . Na een cent in te steken, en wachte tot iemand op nam . " _Hallo ? _" Jesse herkende nauwelijks de stem ." Ja het is met mij Jesse, kan iemand mij hier op halen broer ? " Vroeg Jesse als ze probeert niet te vreemd te klinken ." _Ah ! Jesse kwam je vandaag ? Oh sorry waren het vergeten_ ." Zeide de broer Jesse zuchte, natuurlijk zullen ze het vergeten . _Waarom heb ik Judai niet bij mij ? _Dacht Jesse als ze met een verdrietige gezicht, naar voren uit staarde .

" _Jesse ?_ " Jesse schrok van de stem ." Ah ja sorry wat zeide je ? " De stem zuchte ." _Ik zei over 10 minuten, komt Samantha je halen okay ? Waar ben je ?_ " Jesse zeide waar ze was, en hangde op en stak een ander . Cent in de automaat, en drukte een ander nummer op . En wachte dan weer, tot iemand op pakte .

" _Sorry dit nummer dat je zoekt is niet bereik baar, wil je ... _" Maar Jesse hangde al op, en zuchte vervelend . " Wel ik probeer later wel ." Zeide ze en ging ergens zitten, en bestelde drinken terwijl Ruby . Tegen haar aanligde na 10 minuten, kwam een vrouw de winkel in gestapt . Jesse herkende haar, en liep naar de vrouw toe ." Samantha . "

De vrouw Samantha keek naar Jesse, en glimlachte als ze Jesse een knuffel gaf . " _Dear you are so cute !_ _So sorry_ dat we je niet kwamen op halen ! " Zeide ze Samantha had lang zwart haar, en grijsblauwe ogen die achter haar bril zaten . Jesse pakte haar spullen, en Samantha droeg de helft .

En zetten dat in de auto, en rijden dan naar huis ." Oh je weet niet hoe we je hebben gemist, _it was so lonely_ dat je er niet was ! " Zeide ze ." Hoe was je ander school, of academy of whatever . Waar ging je weer naar toe ? " Jesse vond dat haar zus een airhead was ." Duel Academy je weet wel de Duel kaarten die ik heb, daar ben ik naar toe geweest heb veel vrienden gemaakt daar ." Zeide ze ." Ah echt ! En een vriendje ? "

" Heb ik ook ." Zeide ze ." _Oh how cute ! My little sister has a boyfriend ! My little sister has a boyfriend ! _" Zong Samantha hard als lachte, als Jesse haar mond probeerde toe te plakken . " Shut up ! " Samantha lachte alleen nog harder .

Toen Jesse thuis kwam, werd ze begroet door de mensen die daar werkte . " Johana is nog in Frankrijk, Yohan is bij vrienden . Papa komt morgen terug, mama de dag daarna . Yuuta is hier in haar kamer, Takeshi is ook hier . En Ai-Chan is op schoolreis voor 3 dagen, dus hij over 3 dagen terug . " Zeide ze Jesse knikte ja, ze heeft alleen een beetje verdriet . Dat haar familie vergeten zijn dat ze kwam, en dat de helft er niet eens is !

" Je kamer is niet verrandert, moeder wist hoe een drama gaat worden . Als je een vreemde kamer zag ." Zeide ze en helpte Jesse de koffers, in de kamer te sleuren en ging weg ." Roep me als je iets nodig hebt ." Riep ze als de kamer deur sloot, ze wachte niet tot Jesse kon terug antwoorden . " Is goed ." Fluisterde Jesse en sloot de deur .

En probeerde Judai weer te bellen ." _Hallo ? "_ Jesse 's hart sprong van blijschap als ze de stem hoorde ." Judai ? Ik ben Jesse ik ben aan gekomen ." Zeide Jesse ." _Jesse ! Jesse je bent me niet vergeten !_ " Jesse glimlachte en praate een uur door met Judai, tot ze weer afscheid namen . " De rest doe ik morgen wel ." Zeide Jesse en ging slapen, maar Ruby merkte de pijnelijke gezicht . Die Jesse probeerde door te breken .

De volgende dag werd Jesse erg missenlijk wakker, _oh man wat heb ik gegeten gisteren ? _Ze stond op ze voelde haarzelf een beetje duizelig, maar het ging en stond rustig op . Maar toen ze op stond, vloog haar handen één op haar mond . En de ander op haar buik, en rende snel naar de badkamer .

Toen Samantha rustig naar de badkamer liep, hoorde ze gekreun uit de badkamer komen ." Verdomme okay wie is er nu ziek ? " Ze was verrast als Jesse de deur open deed, en met half open ogen naar haar keek ." Jesse jeez pas thuis en al ziek ." Zeide Samantha en hield haar hand, op Jesse 's voorhoofd voor te kijken als er koorts is ." Geen koorts wel rustig aan doen vandaag, eet iets lichter en dronk goed water . Oh en doe een middag dutje dat helpt ... "

Maar Jesse liep langs haar, en ging naar de keuken . Samantha keek naar haar, heel verwarrend als ze door stilte . Werd onder broken, _okay ? Wat is haar probleem ? _Dacht ze vervelend .

Als Jesse in de keuken kwam, nam ze iets lichts te eten . En vond een stuk fruit, en begon het te schillen . Toen kwamen Takeshi en Yuuta in de keuken, beide keken met grote ogen naar Jesse ." Zus je bent terug ! " Riep Takeshi en gaf haar een knuffel, Takeshi had zwart haar en groene ogen . " Fijn om je ook te zien . " Zeide ze terug, en stak een stuk fruit in haar mond .

" _Sister i missed you !_ " Riep Yuuta als ze ook, Jesse een knuffel gaf . Maar Yuuta 's knuffels zijn, een stuk steviger dan Takeshi 's . Dus de stuk appel vloog uit Jesse 's mond, als ze lucht probeerde te krijgen ." Yuuta ! Yuuta ! Lucht nodig ! " Riep Jesse .

" Whoops sorry ." Zeide ze met grote ogen, en glimlachte nerveus als Jesse kwaad keek . Yuuta had blauw haar en groene ogen, ze leek op een female versie van Takeshi . " Natuurlijk ." En begon verder te eten ." Wanneer was je terug gekomen ?" Vroeg Takeshi .

" Gisteren ." Zeide Jesse ." He ! Waarom heb je niks gezegt ? " Kwam Yuuta er tussen ." Heb ik gedaan ." Verdedigde Jesse haar zelf, de gesprek was al vergeten . En Yuuta en Takeshi zochte wat hun ontbijt zal worden . " Ik kan je omelet maken als je wilt ." Zeide Yuuta . " _No way ! You cooking stinks !_ " Riep Takeshi .

" Oh ja ! En jij kan zeker beter koken dan ik ! " Riep Yuuta terug en Jesse keek naar hun, en dan naar het eten dat ze door elkaar mixen . Ze voelde haar weer duizelig, en haar ogen begonnen hun zicht te verliezen . Maar ze kon nog steeds zien ." Jesse ? " Ze wilde haar om draaien, maar op dat moment kwam het .

Even later

" Jeez Jesse had het gezegt dat je niet goed voeld ! " Zeide Samantha als ze Jesse onder de dekens deed ." Sorry sister ik woude niemand, ongerust maken voor dit . " Samantha zuchte en aaide Jesse 's hoofd ." Zeg het gewoon de volgende keer, je maak ons zo nog meer ongerustig . Als je het ons niet verteld wat er scheeld . "

Jesse knikte ja en Samantha ging weg, even later als Jesse met gesloten ogen . In het bed lag, deed ze die open en zuchte . " Verdomme WC ." En stond op en ging voorzichtig naar de WC, en probeerde niet te duizelig te voelen . Als ze de badkamer kwam, sloot ze de deur . En hield haar vast, aan de wastafel .

Ze deed de kraan aan, en wasde haar gezicht . Met de vrissen water, toen ze in de spiegel keek . Zag ze er vermoeiend uit, maar niks anders . " Jeez ik heb echt ongeluk hier thuis ." Zeide ze en keek langs haar, als iets haar aandacht op nam . Ze pakte het op ." Wat zit hier in ."

Ze keek in de tasje en zag, Make-up, Prafum, prullen ." Moet zeker van Samantha zijn ." Zeide ze maar toe zag ze iets, wat ze nooit gedacht had . Dat haar zus dit heeft . " Een zwangersschap test ? " _Wat Samantha daar nu mee ? Voeld ze haar niet goed ? Was ze ook missenlijk ? Nu ik er aan denk, zwangerschap begint meestal met missenlijk heid . Kan dat ... Nah Jesse haal dat uit je hoofd ! _

" Ruby ? " Jesse keek naast haar, en zag Ruby naar haar kijken ." Denk je dat ik het zal proberen meid ? " Vroeg Jesse Ruby knikte ja ." Oh kom op ! Waarom zou ik dat doen, ik ben niet zwanger totaal niet ! " Ruby drukte haar kop tegen Jesse 's hand, Jesse was even stil en zuchte . " Dit gaat vernederend worden . "

Als Jesse op de WC zat, en met een rode wangen . En half open ogen, beschamend toe keek hoe ze plasde . Op de zwangerschap test toen ze klaar was met plassen . " Ruby hoe heb je mij kunnen om praten ." Zeide Jesse Ruby haalde haar schouders op . " Verdomme Samantha vermoord me, en waarom heb ik het nog gebruik ook . Ik bedoel ik ben niet zwanger, ik kan niet ... " Ze hoorde gepiep en keek op de soort, gevormde stift haar ogen richten op het venstertje .

En haar ogen vlogen bijna uit haar kop, _oh my fucking god ! _

POSITIEF 

* * *

**Chapter 2 Is klaar ! Ik had het best moeilijk, hoe ik Jesse 's familie . Moest bedenken en hoe ze gedragen en al, maar het is toch goed uitgekomen ! **

**Samantha Anderson : 21 jaar zwart haar en grijs blauwe ogen **

**Takeshi Anderson : 12 jaar zwart haar en groene ogen **

**Yuuta Anderson : 14 jaar blauw haar en groene ogen **

**De ouders zie je in de volgende chapter, en dan snap je misshien de japanse en de engelse mix ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	3. The Big New 's

Jesse keek naar de muur, die voor haar stond in haar kamer . Waarom waarom had het juist haar moeten zijn, ze houd echt veel van Judai . Maar ... Beide zijn misschien er niet klaar voor, zij en Judai zijn nog steeds op school . Ze zijn nog steeds onder de 18 ! Ze hebben nog zo veel te doen, ze moeten zo veel nog leren . Ze zijn kinderen zelf !

Jesse zuchte en ging op haar bed liggen, ze had altijd een kind . Van Judai hebben gewild, ze zag haarzelf met twee kinderen . Hun dochter zou op Judai lijken, terwijl hun zoon op hun moeder lijkte . Jesse zag het helemaal voor zich, en zou het met Judai op een dag het bespreken ... Maar op een dag .

Ze is nu zwanger van hem, en ze weet niet wat ze tegen hem moet zeggen . Was ze nog maar op Duel Academy, dan had ze misschien niet zo zorgen . Om het te vertellen aan hem, maar de probleem is dat je niet meer naar de Academy mag komen . Sinds Jesse en Judai een kind hebben, en ze hebben niemand om voor de baby te verzorgen .

Maar goed dat Jesse goed is, om dingen te verstoppen . Dus haar familie zal, de zwangerschap 's test niet makkenlijk vinden . " Oi Jesse ! " Jesse keek op en zag Samantha, in de kamer komen ." Oi voel je al wat beter ? " Vroeg Samantha ." Ja een stukje beter zus ." Zeide Jesse met een glimlach ." Goed ik wou vragen, of je met mij mee wou gaan schoppen . " Vroeg Samantha .

Jesse glimlachte als ze een idee kreeg, misschien is ze niet zwanger . En is de zwangerschap 's test gewoon fout, na de tweede zal Jesse zien . Wat het lot voor haar, en misschien haar toekomstige kind heeft ." Is goed ." Zeide ze ." Ik wacht onder op je ." Zeide Samantha .

Jesse deed snel ander kleren aan, en rende dan naar onder . Waar Samantha wachte ." He Jesse zijt jij in mijn spullen geweest ? " Vroeg Samantha Jesse keek, met een nerveus gezicht naar haar ." Nee hoezo ? " Vroeg ze ." Wel ik had een zwangerschap 's test, in één van mijn tasjes gelaten . Omdat ik denk dat één van mijn vriendinnen, zwanger is geworden en het is bijna haar verjaardag . Dus wou ik haar één geven, sinds ze altijd zegt dat ze niet is ." Zeide Samantha met een grijns .

_Dat geeft de uitleg, waarom jij één hebt . _Dacht Jesse een beetje bewonderend, als ze in de auto zaten . En naar de stad reden, kwamen ze aan bij de Shopping Centrum . En begon daar te winkelen, dezen herrinering moet Jesse goed bewaren . Sinds ze nauwelijks met Samantha, ergens bijna naar toe ging vroeger .

" Oi Jesse ik ga even dezen 4 shirts passen, kun je een nieuwe zwangerschaps test kopen . " Vroeg Samantha als ze naar een kleed hokje ging ." Huh waarom ? " Vroeg Jesse _dat is zo beschament ! _" Oh kom op ! Please for your big sis ? "

Jesse keek naar haar, als ze geld in haar handen duwde . En keek naar haar, en zuchte als ze de puppy - ogen zag ." Fijn is goed ." Zeide Jesse en liep naar, de winkel uit en liep een ander winkel binnen . En zochte voor de zwangerschaps test, _misschien kan ik één kopen voor mijn eigen . Sorry Sammy maar ik heb geen ander keuze, om jou eigen geld te gebruiken . _Dacht Jesse .

Maar als ze geen geluk had, om één te vinden . Kwam één van de werknemers naar haar ." Kan ik je helpen ?" Vroeg ze vriendenlijk ." Ja ik zoek het doosje, met het zwangerschaps test op . Ik moet er 2 hebben ." Zeide ze .

De vrouw keek een beetje geschokt, en nam nerveus Jesse mee . En gaf haar twee doosjes, Jesse bedankte haar . En nam ze allebij, één stak ze in haar zak . Als ze merkte dat Samantha binnen kwam ." En heb je het ? "Vroeg ze . " Ja ik heb het ." Zeide Jesse .

En liep met Samantha, naar buiten maar hoorde de vrouw nog zeggen ." Doe het volgende keer veilig ! " Jesse werd rood van de schaamte, en liep snel door . Als Samantha verward achter haar aan liep ." Had ze dat tegen mij ? Zeg ik ben toch veel te jong, om op een moeder te lijken ! Wat die mensen nog al denken ! " Zeide Samantha .

Jesse luisterde niet, als wat ze deed was . Concentreren op de zwangerschap 's test, die in haar broek zak zit .

Als de beide meisjes thuis kwamen, liep Jesse snel naar de badkamer . Toen Takeshi in de badkamer wou gaan ." Oh kom op nou sis ! I have to go really bad ! " Riep Takeshi ." Pech voor jou, ik heb een vollen blaas ! " Riep Jesse Takeshi zuchte, als hij van de badkamer ging .

Jesse hoorde haar broer, weg gaan en zuchte als ze . Naar de Zwangerschaps test keek, _okay het is nu of nooit . Ik weet zeker dat het een foutje is, ik bedoel ik voel me al beter . En het zou gewoon fout zijn, en ik hoef Judai voor niks zorgen te laten maken ! _

**Even Later **

Jesse zag bleek op haar bed, _het was het zelfde shit ! Ik ben echt zwanger ! _Dit keer heeft Jesse geen keuze, maar om het te geloven dat ze zwanger is . Ze wreef met haar hand, over haar buik en keek naar haar GSM . Die ze naast haar heeft liggen .

Nu moet ze wel Judai bellen, hij heeft het recht op . Om het te weten, dat hij een toekomstige vader zal zijn ! Maar de ding is, wat zal hij zeggen tegen haar . Zal hij blij zijn ? Geschokt ? kwaad ? Zal hij haar verlaten ?

Jesse voelde tranen in haar ogen komen, als ze dacht dat Judai haar echt misschien gaat verlaten . Ze keek naar de GSM, en nam die voorzichtig op . En begon langzaam een nummer, in te drukken .

Ze wilt het niet, maar ze moet . Dat is alles wat ze kan doen voor hem, om hem het te laten weten . Wat er scheelt en wie er op weg is, naar hun naar het leven . Als ze de GSM tegen haar oor zette, wachte ze tot dat ze de zoete stem van Judai hoorde ." Hallo ? "

" Judai ... Het is met Jesse hier . " Zeide Jesse .

" Jesse ? Jesse ! Oh ik ben zo blij dat je mij belt ! " Zeide Judai .

" Echt wel is goed ... Maar ik moet met je, over iets bespreken . " Zeide ze .

" Je gaat me dumpen ? " Vroeg Judai Jesse 's ogen gingen wijd open .

" Wat ? Nee ! Hoe kom je daar bij ? Denk er never over dat Yuki ! Ik zweer het je, ik maak je af ! " Riep Jesse .

" Sorry sorry ... Het is gewoon een droom die ik had, sorry daar voor ik wou dat het . Geen realiteit werd . "

" Geen niet maar Judai luister ... "

" En hoe is het in england ? Met je familie en al ? " Vroeg Judai .

"Goed maar luister ... " Maar Judai onderbrak haar weer . " Hier is alles ook goed, we missen je erg . En we hopen dat we een keer, elkaar kunnen bezoeken . En ... " Maar Jesse kwam door zijn geratel .

" Yuki Judai ik ben zwanger, en jij zijt de vader ." En toen was het stil, aan de ander kant .

* * *

**... Niet eigenlijk veel op te zeggen , alleen gaat de volgende Chapter . Iets langer duren sorry daar voor , voor de gene die het Fanfic story tof vinden ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	4. Phone Fight And Sorry 's

Het was stil aan de ander kant, Jesse slikte even van de nerveusheid die ze voelde . " Judai ? " Hij antwoorde haar niet, ze legde een hand op haar buik . En sloot haar ogen . " Judai ? Antwoord me ... Judai please ik word bang . "

" Zwanger ? " Zijn stem klonk vol ongeloof, ze kan hem helemaal voor haar zien . Helemaal geschokt wat ze hem vertelde ." Ja Judai ik ben zwanger . "

" Oh god ... Dat ... Oh god dat meen je niet ." Jesse deed haar ogen open, en keek een beetje kwaad . Waarom klinkt hij nu, alsof hij er spijt van heeft .

" Judai ..."

" Wil je het voor adoptie afgeven, of de zwangerschap af zetten ? "

" He ! Wat zeide je daar nou ! " Jesse 's ogen vulde met woede, hoe durft hij dit te zeggen . Te zeggen over hun kind ! " Wel Jesse hallo ! Wij zijn zelf nog kinderen ! We kunnen niet voor de baby zorgen, plus jij zijt daar en ik ben hier ! "

" Dan kom ik toch naar u, en ... Ik abortus plegen doe ik niet, je weet hoe ik me over voel . "

" Adoptie dan . " Jesse schudde haar hoofd nee ." Echt niet Judai, ik wil het kind opvoeden . Samen met jou, de vader van mijn baby . " Ze wilt niet het kind afgeven, ook al is ze te jong er voor . Ze zal alles doen voor het kind, ze kan het gewoon niet . Ze kan het toch niet weg geven, alsof hij/zij een stuk speelgoed is .

" Verdomme Jesse ... Wees niet moeilijk, we kunnen er niet voor zorgen . Ik hou veel van jou, maar dit kunnen we niet doen ! Man ik wist dat ik die condoom moest halen ... " Ook al zeide hij de laatste stuk zachtjes, Jesse hoorde het nog steeds . " Wat bedoel je daar nu mee, juist als of ik dan niet zwanger zal zijn ! Het is ook mijn kind, en ik wil er voor zorgen . Samen met jou ! "

Ze waren beide stil, Jesse voelde haar hart sneller kloppen . Woede vulde haar aders, en tranen stonden op klaar staan ." Sorry Jesse maar dit kan ik niet . " En voor dat Jesse iets kon zeggen, legde Judai de telefoon hoorn neer .

" Stomme sukkel ... " En Jesse begon dan te huilen, als haar GSM op de grond gooide . Plots werd er op haar deur geklopt . En Samantha kwam binnen ." Jesse ... Wat was dat geschreeuw ? " Jesse veegde haar tranen weg, en keek naar haar zus . " Samantha ik moet je iets vertellen ." Samantha keek bezorgd, ze hoorde haar jong zusje schreeuwen . Maar ze verstond het niet, Jesse ziet er echt uit . Als of ze ieder moment kan breken. Samantha ging naast haar zitten .

" Wat is er ? "

" Beloof je niet kwaad te zijn ? "

" Kwaad ? Waarom zou ik kwaad zijn . "

" Beloof het gewoon ." Dit maakte Samantha een beetje bang . " Okay beloofd . "

" Ik ben ... " Maar Samantha hoorde het niet ." Wat zei je ? "

" Zwanger ." Samantha 's ogen gingen wijd open ." Wat ? "

" Ik ben zwanger ."

Die zelfde nacht hebben Samantha en Jesse, de kamer niet verlaten . " Ga je het vertellen aan mama en papa ? " Vroeg Samantha ." Misschien ... " Samantha ." Jesse je moet ze het vertellen, je kan het niet eeuwig geheim houden ."

" Ik weet . "

" Beloof me dat je het hun verteld, ik zal je steunen als ze je de rug toe draaien ." _Bedankt Samantha maar de gene, die ik hard nodig zal hebben heeft het al gedaan . _

Dagen gingen voorbij, iedereen was thuis al . Ze waren allemaal hun maaltijd rustig eten, Jesse voelde Samantha naar haar kijken . Dat doet ze al 3 dagen, Jesse keek naar haar . En wist dat Samantha vond, dat de tijd er nu is . Later zal erger worden, Jesse keek naar haar ouders ." Mama Papa ... Ik moet jullie iets vertellen ." Zeide ze beide ouders keken naar haar ." Wat dan Jesse ." Zeide de man . " Ik huh ..." Plots ging de deurbel en even later, kwamen 4 mannen in de eetzaal binnen ." Ah Mr . Yamato ! Fijn u weer te zien . "

De japanse man lachte, en begroete Jesse 's vader terug ." Ik hoop dat ik niet stoor, ik moet iets belangrijks vertellen . Oh ja dit is Mr . Wheinbergs, met zijn twee collega 's . Ze willen een contract hebben met u ." De man knikte ja en liep met de mannen, naar zijn kantoor zonder een woord . Naar zijn familie niemand keek er naar op, Jesse voelde opluchting en Samantha zuchte ." Wat wil je vertellen lieverd ." Vroeg Jesse 's moeder ." Niks was helemaal niks mama . " De vrouw keek even naar haar, Jesse kent haar moeder goed genoeg .

Die vrouw ruikt leugens als de best, maar vreemd genoeg keek de vrouw weg .

" Als je dat zo zegt ."

De maaltijd ging stil en vervelend aflopen, toen Jesse in haar bed lag . Dacht ze terug aan Judai, en tranen kwamen weer op . Ruby kwam naar haar, en ging naast haar liggen . Jesse streelde haar vacht ." Waarom is hij zo tegen mij Ruby ? Wat heb ik fout gedaan ? Waarom ... Waarom laat hij ons achter ." Maar toen ging haar GSM, Jesse voelde haar hart kloppen . En keek naar de nummer ." Het is Judai ... Zal ik op nemen ?" Ze keek naar de paarse kat, die naar haar keek met haar roden ogen . Jesse hield de GSM tegen haar oor ." Hallo ? "

" Jesse ... Vergeef je het mij ? "Vroeg Judai ." Het spijt me, ik had niet zo moeten doen . Jij hebt het zwaarder, het spijt me ik dacht niet na . " Jesse voelde haar hart sneller kloppen ." Kan ik nog ..."

" Je zal veel moeten doen, zo dat ik jou vergeef Judai Yuki ."

" Alles .. Ik doe alles om mij te laten verontschuldigen ."

" Okay tot de baby is geboren geen schrimps, je check mij na elke week 4 dagen . Je zal mij komen bezoeken, voor de eerste echo . En ... " Jesse voelde de woede en verdriet verdwijnen, hoe komt dat het weg gaat ? " Wees een goede vader voor ons kind . "

" Beloofd Jesse ik hou van je . " Jesse lachte ." Hou ook van u . " Die nacht was Jesse 's eerste rustige nacht, zonder verdriet of woede .

* * *

**Ik weet ! Het is kort het spijt me, en ja het was een beetje ... raar toen Judai Jesse plots terug belde . Daar was ik zo vast aan, maar heb besloten ook Judai 's kant van het verhaal te vertellen . Hoe hij zich voelde er over, en wat hij dacht van Jesse die zwanger was . En waarom hij haar terug belde, maar dat zie je de volgende keer ! **

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
